mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
The Bartender's Tale
The Bartender's Tale is an animated film that was intended to be an entry to THAC XVI, but was cancelled when the film could not be completed in time. All of the film's footage has been reused for Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. Film Details * Release Date: n/a * Running Time: 3 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The year is 1924. Inside the Barrel Bar, the bartender, Amir Samara, is serving drinks when a man by the name of Ernest Kerry sits down with a newspaper detailing the exploits of Jake Raines, including his discovery of the legend of the Heart of Osiris. They begin talking about Jake, which prompts Amir to retell about his time when he served with him in World War 1. Flashing back to 1917 Beersheba, Jake Raines and Mac are pinned against a well, surrounded by Turkish troops. The two escape by jumping into the well as Amir suppresses the Turks. He then notices the dynamite lining the well and a Turkish soldier running off to blow it up. Acting on impulse, Amir pursues the soldier and engages in hand-to-hand combat before bringing the soldier down. Surprised by an explosion from outside, Amir cuts the wire leading from the plunger. Unaware of what Amir did, Colonel Hawking gives Jake and Mac a scolding talk. After the flashback, Amir laments that no one even knows what he did for Jake. Just then, Jake enters the Barrel Bar and stops by the bar. He pulls out a letter and a stack of money and slides it over to Amir, who catches it and looks at it. As Jake gets cut off by Prof. Archibald Hale, Amir reads the letter, finding out that Jake really did know what he did and has just thanked him for it. Production History As 2018 was coming to a close, there was talk of what would be done for THAC XVI, but no real consensus had been reached. Then, as the contest was about to start, it was decided that the entry would use some of the in-use sets for Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra, mainly as a pseudo-promotion for the film. When the contest began, the mod elements (the letter c and a yellow piece connected to a red piece) were provided with the theme: discovery. With this in mind, a quick story was written about an unsung hero who saved the life of Jake Raines, but never got credit for his courage. As this film reused sets from Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra, it was decided from the start that this film would feature events that happened concurrently with those found in Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra.'' Because of this, dialogue from the said film was going to be reused. However, as production continued throughout the day, it started to become apparent that the film would not be done in time. Once principal photography was completed, editing began, but with no hope of finishing it on time. The film was cancelled four hours before the deadline, but because of the film's narrative, it was announced the very next day that the entire film was going to become part of ''Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. Characters * Amir Samara (Daniel Bermudez) * Ernest Kerry (Al Bermudez) * Jake Raines (Andrew Adkins) * Mac McCloud (n/a) * Col. Hawking (Dylan Johnson) * Prof. Archibald Hale (n/a) Locations * Barrel Bar * Beersheba Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director, Writer, Animator, Editor * Teresa Bermudez - Script Editor * Daniel Bermudez - Voice Actor * Al Bermudez - Voice Actor * Andrew Adkins - Voice Actor * Dylan Johnson - Voice Actor Tropes The Bartender's Tale contains examples of the following tropes. * All There in the Script: Outside of Jake Raines and Mac McCloud, none of the character's names are ever mentioned in the film. However, full character names are in the script, which was consulted for writing this wiki page. * The Bartender: The character of Amir Samara. * Chromosome Casting: All of the characters in this film are male. While female extras are in the Barrel Bar, only one appears in this film for one shot. * Desert Warfare: The flashback takes place during the Battle of Beersheba. * Flashback: The entire Battle of Beersheba is this in this film. * The Greatest Story Never Told: Amir Samara's heroics are never recognized by anybody, mostly. It's subverted, since Jake Raines does thank him for saving his life. * Living Legend: Jake Raines is one for his adventuring and heroics. * Lower-Deck Episode: The whole point of this film is to put emphasis on a character that was planned to be a background extra in Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. * Newspaper Backstory: The newspaper that Ernest has with him serves as one for Jake Raines, and as a catalyst for Amir's story. This was the reason that this film was made a part of Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. * Out of Focus: 'Despite being based on LEGO Pharaoh's Quest, this film only shows very little of Jake Raines and Mac McCloud, with Archibald Hale only appearing in one shot, and Helena Skvalling being absent altogether. * 'Retired Badass: 'Amir doesn't show any heroics in 1924, but he certainly has no problems talking about his time in World War 1 in a time when the armistice was less than ten years in the past. * 'The Roaring 20's: The film takes place in this era, minus the flashback. * Shown Their Work: The scenes set in the Barrel Bar use actual 1920's slang, just like the film it is promoting. Of course, no such slang is used in the flashback, as that takes place before that slang became commonplace. * Urban Warfare: The battle takes place in the town of Beersheba. Trivia * While Jake Raines and Col. Hawking were given speaking roles, their lines are simply lines recycled from Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra, since Andrew Adkins and Dylan Johnson could not be contacted in a timely manner to reprise their roles. * Care was taken in filming the Barrel Bar scenes. Principal photography on that set for Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra was not done yet, so the entire set had to be re-set after filming to prevent any continuity errors. * The film was cancelled right before a poster was created. All that exists for it is the film's title treatment. * This is the only cancelled film to be officially recognized as canon, since the entire film was made a part of Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra. Category:2019 Category:Unreleased Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Contest Entry